Anisozygoptera Megaloprepus Major
by romansilence
Summary: The London Sanctuary goes incommunicando and Helen and Kate have to save the day and own up to their nutual attraction.


Sanctuary Bingo – Insect (abnormal)

Disclaimer: "Sanctuary", its characters and background story belong to Damian Kindler and stage3media. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit will be made.

This story was written for the prompt "Insect (abnormal)" on my Sanctuary Bingo – Second Round card.

Summary: The London Sanctuary goes incommunicado; Helen and Kate have to save the day, oh, yes, and there's sex and a tiny bit of kink.

**xxx**

**Anisozygoptera Megaloprepus Major**

**by**

**romansilence**

**xxx**

Kate and Helen had been in Rome when all communication with the London Sanctuary had suddenly stopped. Abnormal allies sent to check on the situation had found the Sanctuary in complete lock-down. So, Helen and Kate had taken the next plane to London and also found themselves in front of closed doors when the panel at the front door did not even yield to Helen's override code.

"Now what, Doc?"

"There's more than one way to crack a nut, Miss Freelander," Helen answered and led the young woman two blocks down and along a narrow alley to a dead end that seemed to be filled with debris. Helen pushed two or three layers of grey something aside. She bent down and touched a dull metal plate that looked like more debris to Kate with her flat hand, and suddenly part of a brick wall slid first back and then to the side.

"You know, Doc, there are less gross ways to disguise a palm scanner," Kate said.

"At the beginning of the 21st Century, undoubtedly, my dear Kate. This entrance was coded to a select few at the end of the 19th Century. It leads right into the heart of the London Sanctuary. My father designed it as a failsafe."

"So, Doc, any idea what's waiting for us on the other side?" Kate asked.

"At this point, there would be too many more or less plausible hypothesises. So, it would be highly inappropriate to speculate about that," Helen answered absentmindedly, already focused on the way ahead.

Helen and Kate descended a narrow staircase about thirty steps, only illuminated by the light of an oil lamp Helen had ignited as soon as they had stepped through the opening from the alley. There were cobwebs at their sides and right over their heads and Kate instinctively ducked a few times to avoid touching them. They then followed a long, slightly winding corridor for what seemed like an eternity for Kate but were in reality only about a hundred yards. The corridor ended at a spiral staircase that led further down. The oil lamp started to flicker at a slight flow of air coming from straight ahead. They stood in front of a steel door with a rectangular, barred opening at eye level. That's where the whiff of fresh air was coming from but the other side was too dark to see anything beyond it.

There was no door handle, not even a keyhole. Helen pressed against one of the bricks to the right of the door. A panel slid aside and revealed what looked like a keypad. She entered seven numbers, a clicking sound was heard and the steel door moved a bit back and then to the side.

Kate drew her sidearm when Helen stepped through the opening and turned to the left, suddenly out of sight. Moments later she heard a slight click and the familiar cone of a flashlight showed a small room from which two corridors departed. Helen extinguished the oil lamp and handed Kate another flashlight. She took it with a strange sense of relief but kept her weapon out and ready.

"Come, we'll check on the residents first," Helen said and strode confidently towards the corridor to Kate's left.

The corridor was angled about ten percent downwards and about a hundred paces in Helen opened another door, this time by pulling a simple lever. They stepped into what looked like a storage room and the door closed behind them, perfectly concealed in the corner between two conveniently placed shelves.

"We're on the lowest level of the Sanctuary. It basically consists of storage space and a couple of abandoned labs. We also have some high security cells down here. That's where we will go first."

"Any idea if they're occupied, Doc?" Kate asked.

"None, Kate."

A very twenty-first century looking control console told them that only one of the cells was in use at the moment and had been for some time, at least since the installation of the new security system some five years earlier. The others had last been opened about three months ago during a routine inspection. The control console also contained a record of any and all abnormals held in these cells since the installation of the new system. Disturbingly it gave them no indication who or what had occupied the now opened Secure Holding Unit number four.

Helen and Kate checked out the room but only found an empty container, probably some sort of stasis or cryo devise, Kate mused.

"That looks old," Kate said as she carefully inspected the container.

"We used this type of container approximately between 1886 and 1920, give or take a few years. It's probably one of James' old projects. So, there will be a thorough report about it somewhere, and if we're lucky it even has been already digitalized," Helen answered distractedly. There was something niggling at her in the back of her mind but it refused to turn into a clear picture.

"So, now we go abnormal hunting, Doc?"

"No, not yet. Now, we'll check the surveillance footage of this SHU area. It would be helpful if we knew what we are hunting. Judging from the size of the containment unit it can't be that big."

"Let's hope so. I'd love having to deal with something that does not grow exponentially every other minute for a change," Kate said and pressed a few keys on the control console. "The security footage requires a password."

Helen took Kate's place and typed in a master code. The small view screen on the console came to life and showed them the empty corridor in front of the cells, with one door standing open. Accessing the archive they saw a young woman marking something on a clip-board. She opened the door to room four and went in. Two minutes later she returned, a bright smile on her face and her clip-board carried negligently in her left hand. She left the door open. About four minutes later a blurred shadow passed the screen about four feet off the floor. Helen went to slow motion but it still was impossible to make out any details. Whatever it was moved far too fast.

"Shit, that tells us exactly zilch," Kate muttered under her breath, "except that it's fast."

"Which makes the abnormal probably an insect. Even among abnormals insectoids are faster than others, but you are right, we will not learn much more here. Let's check the other habitats and the main SHU."

All other abnormals were where they were supposed to be and they learned from the residents that about an hour after the time index shown on the security video Declan had initiated a lock-down. It had not only cut communications but also the access to the upper levels of the Sanctuary. Some of the residents were understandably angry at having been neglected for more than twenty-four hours. Others were worried about Declan and the rest of the staff.

Helen commended them all for having kept calm and having cared for their fellow residents who couldn't feed themselves. She promised that they would find out what was going on and stop it.

At Helen's simple words most of the abnormals stood a bit straighter, others just nodded but what really impressed Kate was the unconditional trust in Helen that shone in their eyes. In the past year Kate had had ample opportunity to see what she called the 'Magnus magnetism' at work. Helen could charm the last nickel off a Scotsman if she put her mind to it, but this time she got the same result without even trying. For some reason the thought made Kate's heart skip a beat.

Helen led Kate to the heavy metal doors that isolated the upper levels. Instead of using her master key to open them Helen stepped into a broom closet and asked Kate to help her push a wardrobe aside. It hid a narrow door with a dull metal plate to the right, another palm scanner. Helen motioned for Kate to walk up the spiral staircase while she closed the door and locked it by putting her hand flat on another scanner.

About two floors higher they came to a platform with another door with a palm scanner but Helen waved Kate on to continue their ascent. Another two floors up and the staircase ended. Helen opened a door and they stepped into an attic. The roof beam high over Kate's head identified it as an attic but the rest of it looked like a cross between an office and a laboratory, an old unused office and laboratory.

Kate looked around. The desk was bare and empty, not a single piece of paper, no writing materials. On the lab counter a microscope Kate had once seen in a museum gathering dust, there were shelves with empty test tubes…

"Come, Kate, we have work to do."

"Sure, Doc, will you tell me about this get-up later?" Kate asked.

"I guess you will have more than just one question when all of this is over. I reserve the right not to answer certain questions but concerning my old lab, there is no mystery there. When I started to work with my father we quickly found out that our methodology was too different to work productively in the same room. So, I claimed the attic for myself."

"The mad scientist in the attic," Kate quibbled.

Helen chuckled, "Madness and genius are often close together, but in our family the 'mad scientist' resided in the basement, at least according to my father's colleagues, on the other hand those men would have been struck down with apoplexy if they had known about this and what I did."

Helen opened the simple wooden door that would take them down to the uppermost level of the Sanctuary, the guest rooms and the rooms of the staff. They were empty. On the next lowest level there were offices, two laboratories, the infirmary, and storage rooms. When Kate deactivated the screensaver on one of the office computers she found a half written email, and whoever had typed it had stopped in mid-word.

It took Helen and Kate almost an hour to reach the floor where the main living room, James Watson's apartment and Declan's office were located. Soft, sensual music was wafting out of the living room. Kate didn't sense any danger but had nonetheless her weapon at the ready when she entered the room right in front of Helen. The blinds were drawn and it took her a moment to adapt to the twilight. What she saw then made her stop in mid-step as abruptly as if she had walked against an invisible wall.

Helen looked over her shoulder and exclaimed, "Bloody Hell!"

The seats and backrests had been pulled off the couches to form an island of cushions and blankets. Articles of clothing had been carelessly flung everywhere, and in the middle of the island about five or six bodies were intertwined in a way that made it hard to discern where one body ended and the other began. They were moving to the music in a sensual dance, accompanied by moans and gasps and groans. A row of almost burned down candles stood in a sea of wax on the hardwood surface of the couch table and illuminated the scene with its flickering light, highlighting a breast one moment and an erect penis the next. It was a scene right out of a Pasolini movie and made Kate's heart thump in her chest.

The moans and the music filled the air and her ears. Her weapon fell to the floor but she didn't react. She had neither heard nor felt it. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something sitting on top of the big plasma screen. She blinked and turned her head, slowly as if it were the most difficult movement in the world. It was still there. It looked like a giant dragonfly. It used two of its four wings to rotate its body and then began to flap all four of them, each in a different rhythm.

Kate inhaled and tried to take a step forward. Suddenly she felt Helen's hands on her shoulders. Helen pulled her back, out of the room, and slammed the door shut. She ripped a roll of duct tape from the underside of a side table next to the door. Helen locked the door, pocketed the key and taped the keyhole shut. Moments later the top, bottom and sides of the living room door had also been insulated with tape and Helen put the meager rest of the roll down.

Kate had stumbled back to the other side of the corridor and stared at Helen but she didn't see someone hurrying to completely close off a room. Kate saw fluid movements, elegance, beauty. Her heart beat faster; her pupils were dilated in arousal and as soon as Helen had finished her task and turned towards her Kate pounced. She rushed over and pushed Helen back against the door frame. She forced one of her knees between Helen's thighs, pulled her head down and kissed her.

Caught by surprise Helen responded instinctively to Kate's demand and let her in. She even pulled her closer. Helen allowed Kate to explore her mouth and tongue for a bit but then she returned the kiss, and she did more than just duel with Kate's tongue, she claimed her.

Kate gave in. Letting Helen have her way felt so much better than any other kiss in her life had ever felt; she couldn't but give in. Kate became a bit light-headed from need of oxygen but then she felt a rush of air being pressed into her lungs by Helen. Helen had given her her own breath; the feeling was so overwhelming it let all her earlier aggressiveness drain away and now she pressed against Helen not to conquer but just to feel and be felt, her thundering heartbeat as well as her stone hard nipples.

Helen ended the kiss and removed Kate's hands from her neck. She smiled at Kate and the sight of Helen's eyes widened in arousal and the darkened blue of her irises sent a bolt of lightning to Kate's centre.

Helen put her left hand on Kate's cheek. "That will have to tide you over for now, my Kate. We have work to do."

Helen took Kate's hand and led her to Declan's office. Kate followed willingly. Her brain was stuck on two words Helen had spoken, "my Kate". Even in her most daring dreams that specific combination of words used by the formidable Doctor Magnus had never sounded anything but patronizing, just now, however, it had sounded right and full of promise.

Helen had no eyes for the exquisite beauty of Declan's office which except for a big computer screen on the desk still looked as if James could walk in any minute. She put Kate in one of the Empire visitor's chairs and took a seat behind the desk. Declan had obviously been about to write his weekly report when the abnormal had escaped and started to influence his staff. Declan had assigned one of the younger women, Emily Dupree, the task of inventorying the storeroom on the lowest level to teach her to work more accurately – and now it seemed as if Emily had been a bit too thorough this time.

Helen felt Kate's eyes on her. She knew what would happen if she looked up now and let their gazes met…

She had recognized the abnormal and she remembered all too well what effect the insect abnormal's pheromones had on the human libido. She also knew what she would have to do to make it stop but she first wanted to find out why James had kept the instectoid in the first place and what he had found out about the species that would allow her to neutralize it without killing it.

Finding the pertaining files had not been difficult, reading them, however, took a bit more time. In contrast to James she had long ago stopped using Latin for her notes, so, she was a bit rusty.

Helen skimmed over the first couple of pages. It was a thorough recount of the events their first encounter with this species of abnormal had precipitated, and now, in the middle of a crisis was not the time to delve into those particular memories, memories of two and a half days spent under the thrall of the insectoid with James, John and Nikola, memories of Nikola licking her to orgasm and John fucking James from behind while James fondled Nikola, and…

Helen shock her head and chided herself to get a grip. She forcefully recalled that they all would probably have died from dehydration had Nigel not killed the abnormal, but those other memories were persistent, the images of the timeless moments when all three men had made her their centre of attention, when their touch alone had sent her over the edge.

She once again shock her head. Helen had tried to hold her breath as soon as she had seen and recognized the abnormal, but from the way those memories made her feel, she still must have caught a slight whiff of its potent smell. Helen closed her eyes to centre herself and focus on the task at hand which was only partially successful. She still felt Kate's smoldering gaze on her.

After Nigel had killed the adult Anisozygoptera Megaloprepus Major that had held them spellbound in a sexual haze to save his friends, James had apparently smuggled one of the larvae back to London and nursed it to adulthood without Helen or Gregory being any wiser, and he had made copious notes about the maturation process.

Like their normal brethren the larvae of the Anisozygoptera were cannibalistic and ate each other following Darwin's 'survival of the fittest' principle. Other similarities were the fact that their wings could not be folded but that each of them could be moved independently. A grown representative of the species had a wingspan of about forty centimeters which was about twice as wide as the biggest normal dragonfly species could get. Helen impatiently skipped over the rest of the biology lesson.

The Anisozygoptera James had raised, so to speak, had escaped during an experiment to determine its speed. It apparently had managed to flee the hustle and bustle of London but had been killed by a frightened farmer before it had had the chance to use its pheromonical defense mechanism but after it had mated with a normal dragonfly and deposited its eggs in a tree trunk at the edge of a brook. Alerted by one of the Sanctuary's informants James had retrieved the larvae and renewed his studies. He then had put them in a stasis container to continue his research without any time restraints. That had been at the end of 1887 and his next notes on the subject were dated September 1951.

James had taken the larvae out of stasis, once again observed and measured their development, compared his results with his earlier notes and concluded that his new research objects were significantly smaller than…

Helen had been so focused on reading that she was not aware that Kate had left her seat and rounded the desk. Kate abruptly pushed the wheeled desk chair back, straddled Helen and kissed her. Helen acted quickly though deep down she wanted noting more than to let the young woman have her way, but there still was the Anisozygoptera and the aftermath to deal with, and Helen Magnus would not neglect her duty. Helen forced Kate's hands behind her back and held them with her left. She pushed the chair back towards the desk and opened the last drawer on her right.

Despite Kate's squirming she retrieved a pair of padded handcuffs she put around Kate's wrists smoothly. The restraints, however, did nothing to douse Kate's ardor or keep her from trying to kiss Helen again and again. That left Helen no choice but to grab a length of rope from the drawer and tie Kate to her chair. Kate protested and pleaded but Helen's finger on her lips silenced her immediately.

"We have work to do, my Kate, but if you are a good girl and stay right here and be quiet I will give you everything you crave later."

"Now, need you now," Kate whispered from behind Helen's finger.

"Have patience, my Kate, or I will have to leave you here, all alone and bound."

"No, please," Kate vigorously shock her head, "I need you so much."

"And you will have me, later," Helen put a chaste kiss on Kate's forehead and returned to the desk, well aware that Kate's gaze followed her every movements and her every breath. Helen focused on James' notes.

James had developed an agent to counter-act the pheromones and he had also found a place in a nature reserve in Central America where what he supposed was the last representative of this species could outlive its days. Dear James, he had always been even more committed to preserve any and all forms of abnormal life than even she was.

Helen sighed, to get the Anisozygoptera there they would first have to capture it unharmed, and considering the abnormal dragonfly's sense of hearing and smell that was easier said than done. Helen tried to imagine what James would have come up with. She tried to remember similar cases but she came up empty, until she looked up and was captivated by Kate's gaze, her hungry, pleading eyes. She walked around the desk, bent down and kissed the beautiful young woman. Kate melted into the kiss and groaned in disappointment when Helen broke the kiss.

"Please, Helen, I need you."

"Work comes first, my Kate, and now I need you to help me," Helen said and leaned against the desk. "Close your eyes and focus on what I tell you. I know it's the last thing you want to do at the moment, but I need you to do it and I know you can do it. You're strong."

Kate obediently closed her eyes, and Helen filled her in on what she had found out about the abnormal, leaving out her own experiences.

"Now, imagine that it's eighteen months ago and you're a free agent and a client wants you to capture the Anisozygoptera. What would you do?"

"I'm no longer free."

"No, my Kate, you're no longer on your own. You're Sanctuary now," Helen said softly.

"No, not free. I'm yours," Kate said and fell silent.

Helen's eyes widened at the finality of Kate's words. They touched something deep inside of her. It was as if they filled a void she had not been aware existed, and yes, she wanted Kate to be hers. But was that really Kate speaking, that independent, strong-willed individual or were it the pheromones? Did Kate really want her or was she just the most convenient object for her overactive hormones?

Kate opened her eyes. "The stun guns, recalibrate the stun guns to a lower setting. It should shock the abnormal enough to put it somewhere safe and isolated."

Helen bent forward and gave Kate a soft kiss on the forehead. "That's it; that's what we will do."

Helen freed Kate from the chair but let the handcuffs on. They went to one of the bio-chemistry labs where Helen mixed up a vile smelling solution following James' recipe and put it in a vaporizer. She squeezed it first in her own and then in Kate's face.

"Augh, that's disgusting," Kate protested.

"But necessary. It neutralizes the effects of the pheromones. It might take a couple of minutes to reach its full effect. In the meantime I'll mix up something with which to stuff our noses to avoid further exposure. You'll be back to normal in no time."

Kate didn't react to the note of regret in Helen's voice but it still cut her like a knife. She stared at the graceful way Helen's hands handled the lab equipment, followed the rise and fall of Helen's chest – and with sudden insight she knew that the malodorous solution had not worked. She still wanted Helen. She still wanted to be owned and taken by her. She still wanted to be Helen's. The question was should she tell her or just try to play along?

Kate knew she could do it, play along, that is. She had for months now, ever since that stubborn woman had turned herself into a raving lunatic with that damned ozone beetle to fret out a traitor among her telepaths. She had been so afraid she had not known if she wanted to slap her or kiss her. And ever since Doctor Helen Magnus had played a prominent role in her dreams and her daydreams. Yes, she could go back to normal, but did she want that? Did she want to take all the longing and need and stuff it back into its box?

She sat up straighter and the movement reminded her of the cuffs around her wrists, padded cuffs at that. Snippets of Helen's words fluttered through her mind, 'good girl', 'give you everything you crave', 'you will have me'. Kate felt Helen's eyes on her. She couldn't read the older woman's expression but there was something in her eyes that called to Kate.

Helen walked around the work counter and removed the handcuffs. The padding had done its job and though there were no marks on her wrists Helen still quickly massaged the skin. That's what prompted Kate's decision.

She reached up and pulled Helen down for a kiss, a passionate, demanding kiss Helen returned in kind. For a few moments their tongues danced as equals but then Kate gave in. Just like the last time at the moment she thought that she would have to stop for need of oxygen Helen exhaled a breath straight into her lungs. It was even more overwhelming than the last time.

When Helen broke the kiss Kate made visual contact with Helen, "It's not the pheromones speaking, Helen, I really want you, not somebody else, and I still want you now but I accept that work has priority."

"How do you know that it's not the pheromones, Kate?"

"Because I have been in love with you for months now. The pheromones just lowered my inhibitions to act on it. Compared to you I'm nothing but a street urchin. What would you want with me? And, so, I didn't say anything."

Helen looked genuinely surprised at the confession and the open vulnerability in Kate's eyes. "You're a better actor than I gave you credit for, my Kate," she said and pulled Kate in another kiss.

"Now, let's recalibrate those guns. The sooner we're done here, the sooner we can retire to my room and do something more interesting."

About three hours later the Anisozygoptera Megaloprepus Major was safely tucked in a holding container and on its way to the South American Sanctuary. The new setting on the stun gun had worked like a charm. They then had liberally sprayed Declan and the others with the counter agent and most of them had fallen asleep immediately. Only Declan and Emily Dupree had first looked around until their gaze had found the other and had then fallen asleep. They had ended the lockdown and fed and talked to the abnormals. They had re-established communications and calmed down Will who had insisted on getting a thorough report ASAP and had to be talked out of his worry by Helen.

Helen looked around the so-called VIP quarters. Just like James' former office not much had changed in his apartment since his death. When Declan had been named Head of the London Sanctuary he had refused to move into the rooms of his former mentor. Personal mementos and private photos had been removed but otherwise it was left unchanged, as was the extra bedroom reserved for Helen's use only.

Helen closed the door and hesitated with her hand on the key. No, she thought, I don't want Kate to feel trapped. So, she turned around and found the young woman staring at the big four poster bed, seemingly deep in thought.

"You can still reconsider, my Kate," Helen said softly from behind.

Kate turned around and smiled. "I'm not stupid enough to run from the fulfillment of my dreams, Doc, and besides, how could I reconsider when you call me that? Do you know what it does to me when you call me 'my Kate'?"

"Why don't you tell me, my Kate?"

The emphasis on the last two words and Helen's predatory grin sent a bolt of lightning straight to Kate's centre and reawakened the arousal she had combated successfully so far. There was a part of her that longed to let Helen take over and another part that wanted to take charge herself. At this point she was not sure which part would win. She only knew that she wanted, no, needed to kiss Helen, now.

"I'd rather show you, Helen," she said and pulled the taller woman closer.

She kissed her deeply. Their tongues engaged in an eternal dance of exploration, neither wanting to dominate or to be dominated. They let their instincts take over while Kate unbuttoned Helen's shirt and Helen pulled Kate's T-shirt out of the waistband of her slacks. Helen let her hands glide under the dark purple fabric and slide over Kate's smooth, warm skin. She pulled her closer and explored the strong, usually invisible muscles underneath soft flesh.

Kate broke the kiss and pushed her back. Delighted by the show of forcefulness Helen let her have her way, "You are way overdressed, Doc."

"So, are you, Miss Freelander. Why don't we remedy that horrible oversight? Undress for me while I undress for you?!" Helen said and quickly undid the cuff buttons of her shirt.

She kept her gaze firmly on Kate's eyes while she let the shirt glide to the floor. Kate quickly pulled her T-shirt over her head, immediately followed by her sports bra. Helen countered by removing the black silk tank top she was wearing under the shirt and unhooked the lace bra. Both women opened their belts and the first button of their trousers at the same time. Helen slowly pulled the zipper down while Kate unbuttoned her fly. Helen's slacks sunk to the floor. Kate's stuck mid-thigh. She squirmed a bit to get them to descend further which made her lose visual contact with Helen.

Instead her eyes fell on the lace panties matching Helen's black bra. They were a perfect fit, like a second skin, and Kate wanted nothing more than to rip them off. She finally got her pants to slide all the way down. Kate followed them with her gaze and was suddenly confronted with the fact that both she and Helen still had their boots on. Despite herself she started to laugh.

"Oh my," Helen commented when she looked down to find out what was threatening to kill the mood.

She saw the toe portion of Kate's combat boots and the uppermost two lace holes sticking out of the pool of fabric formed by her pants. And she knew that the zippers at the inside of her own high-heeled boots would pose the same problem: there simply was no way on Earth to remove either pair of footwear with even a modicum of grace or dignity. In fact the only dignified thing Helen could think of at the moment was to join in Kate's laughter.

It certainly was out of proportion for the situation at hand but somehow it also was what both of them needed. It relaxed them. Helen and Kate simultaneously reached for the other and joined in another kiss, their pant hobbles completely forgotten. Losing herself in the kiss Kate tried to get closer and push her knee between Helen's thighs. Her enthusiasm dampened by the barrier of her slacks, Kate lost her balance and fell into Helen who had just the presence of mind to whirl them around or they would have ended up on the hardwood floor. Thanks to Helen they landed on the bed and both started to giggle.

Helen recovered first. She pulled a switchblade from Kate didn't know where, bent down and sliced through the laces of Kate's boots. She pulled the socks and pants off, removed her own heels and slacks and kissed her way back up. She paused at Kate's boy-shorts and planted a kiss on the younger woman's mound.

Helen then kissed her way upwards. She considered lavishing attention on Kate's wonderfully firm, perfect breasts but then continued upwards and once again found Kate's lips. The thin fabric of their panties was the only thing separating them, and even that soon was too much of a hindrance. Kate impatiently pulled Helen's lace slip down and Helen did the same with Kate's shorts.

They kicked the offending garments down and joined in another steamy kiss. Their hands were almost frenetically groping at each other. During a break in their kiss they made visual contact and Helen rolled them over and on top of Kate. Helen balanced her weight on her arms and looked down at Kate. She was immediately captured by the beautiful smile of the younger woman.

"This is your last chance, my Kate, your last chance to opt out or take over."

"I need you, Helen. I don't care who goes first. I just need to feel you," Kate said breathlessly, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I promised that I would give you everything you crave, my Kate. I will keep my promise."

For the next eternity and a half Kate was nothing but want and sensation and need and bliss. Helen seemed to know every single one of her ticklish and sensitive spots. She knew how and where to apply just the right amount of pressure. She knew when to back up. She knew when to kiss and when to lick or bite and she knew exactly where. She knew to make her moan and groan, and she knew when to give her relief.

"Put your hands over your head, cross your wrists and don't move."

Kate squirmed under Helen's touch. She felt her heart beating in her throat and went beyond Helen's demands by grabbing onto the headboard. Helen's hands seemed to be nowhere and everywhere at once; and never where she needed it. Without conscious thought she stretched her hands over her head and held onto the headboard.

"Please, Helen, stop teasing me. I need you."

A spark seemed to pass Helen's blue eyes. "Are you sure, my Kate?"

"Pleas…"

Kate's plea ended in a moan when Helen entered her with two fingers and put her thumb on Kate's clit. Helen held her fingers still and felt the tension rising in Kate's body. Kate tried to get some friction by moving her hips and for a moment her strategy seemed to pan out. But only for a moment.

Helen's other hand pressed down on her middle. Helen's fingers began to flutter erratically inside of her. At the edge of her awareness she could smell Helen's arousal. And then, suddenly, there was Helen's tongue on her clit.

Kate's hips bucked; and Helen went with the flow. She drove Kate higher and higher. Her fingers fluttered over Kate's G-spot time and again.

"Please, more, I need you, I need mo…"

Helen added another finger with a decisive thrust. Kate's inner muscles clenched hard around Helen's fingers. The scent of Kate's arousal pushed Helen closer to her own climax but she focused on Kate's clit to keep herself under control just a bit longer. She flicked the engorged nub with the tip of her tongue, licked it, suckled it. Kate cried out Helen's name in ecstasy and even in her abandon she made it sound like a beautiful melody. It pushed Helen over the edge with a vehemence she had not felt for far too long.

Kate still murmured Helen's name when Helen gently removed her fingers from Kate's centre and licked them clean. She closed her eyes at the taste, musky and fresh at once and so addictive that she would have delved down to lick up more of Kate's juices, had she not sensed Kate's gaze on her. Helen reluctantly opened her eyes and was immediately captivated by the soft, seemingly pliable expression in Kate's still dilated eyes. It made her heart skip a beat.

"You can let go of the headboard now, my Kate."

Kate looked up as if surprised to find her fingers closed around the wooden bars. She let go and took Helen's hand and pulled her upwards to kiss her, a gentle kiss and yet full of promise. Helen returned the kiss in kind. They snuggled in each other's arms and just enjoyed the closeness.

After a while Kate said, "Let me make love to you. I probably will not be able to play your body as expertly as you did mine, but I'll do my best to …"

Helen silenced Kate with a finger on her lips, "There's no need to rush, darling. I had my fill just from looking at you. Your complete abandon and the incredible way you chanted my name were enough to give me fulfillment. We have the whole night and more if we want to. And, my Kate, I don't want this, I don't want us to be a one-time thing."

"Will we tell the others?" Kate asked before she could censor herself. She didn't particularly look forward to become Helen's dirty little secret but if that was what it would take to be with Helen then she would do it.

"For the most part we won't have to, Kate. Henry and the Big Guy will smell it the moment we return. They will be happy for us. Will might need some time to get over himself and his antiquated 'don't date a co-worker' mentality but in time he will accept us, our relationship."

"Thank you, Helen," Kate said and put a soft kiss on Helen's temple and then added with a mischievous twinkle in the eyes, "You know, Doc, I'm glad that we did not have to kill that dragonfly abnormal, it did me a big favor."

Helen laughed and kissed Kate's cheek, "Don't you ever change, my Kate."

**The E N D**

**A/N: Let me know if you like it or not.**


End file.
